Nganu Akashi?
by after rewrite ryu
Summary: "Yang namanya kusebutkan, 'nganu' yang kenceng ya. Biar kedengaran sampai sini." ucap Akashi, / no lime no lemon/ mohon lihat rating./


**_Hai kalian semua, Ran membawakan sebuah ide cerita lagi disini hehe. yak sekian selamat baca!_**

* * *

 ** _Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _Ide cerita © Mikan Ran Konako_**

 ** _Warning :_**

 ** _Humor kantong kresek, bisa membuat anda bosan maupun sakit mata, abal, OOC de el el_**

* * *

Seperti biasa, hanya ada suara alas sepatu sneakers yang bersentuhan dengan lantai Gym, dan itu sudah cukup membuktikan keberadaan para anggota basket Teikou sedang latihan, tentunya dibawah pengawasan kapten Ceb—maksud saya kurang tinggi, Akashi, ia mengawasi jalannya latihan, karna sebentar lagi memang bakalan ada ajang pertandingan antar SMP, tapi entah kenapa mereka semua tidak semangat. Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya, dan sepertinya ia merasa lupa dengan sesuatu dengan latihan ini? Apa itu?

"Ah."

Akashi rasanya ingin menepok jidatnya, Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu?

Matanya kemudian mencari papan jalan kesayangannya, yang biasa dipakai untuk menegur para pemalas latihan, (walaupun sebenarnya para pemalas itu sangatlah bahagia karna Akashi itu akan menasehati mereka layaknya seorang pacar dan pukulan Akashi dengan papan jalan itu sangatlah tidak menyakitkan.)

Ia pun menemukannya, dan segera membalik kertas awal di papan jalan itu, di kertas selanjutnya, satu tabel telah tampak, menunjukkan nama-nama pemain basket Teikou . Kenapa dia sampai lupa untuk menjalankan tugas spesialnya setiap kali latihan? Untung saja dia tidak lupa,

Akashi kemudian menatap mereka semua, yang masih berlari, Akashi menghela nafas, lalu berdehem, dan berteriak memberi perintah dengan nada datar,

"Yang namanya kusebutkan, nganu yang kenceng ya. Biar kedengaran sampai sini."

" _Hai_ , Akashi."

 ** _CKITT!_**

Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai mengerem larinya mendadak, dan menatap horor kapten mereka itu,

"Apa?" tanya Akashi bingung. Ia masih memegang papan jalannya sambil menatap mereka semua dengan datar. ** _  
_**"TEME! KAU SUDAH GILA YA AKASHI!" Histeris Aomine menatap Akashi tidak percaya, nafasnya terengah-engah, sementara Akashi hanya melihat ke arah Aomine sambil memicingkan mata.

"Aku masih normal Daiki." Jawab Akashi cepat, Akashi menaikan satu alisnya.

Aomine menatap intim ke arah Akashi, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda berambut biru muda, dan menunjuk ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Kau juga Tetsu! Jangan asal setuju saja! Pikirkan dulu kata-kata Akashi!" Ceramah Aomine sambil menguncang-guncang 'kan tubuh partner bayangannya itu, yang hanya menatap Aomine dengan datar.

"Perintahku absolut Daiki." Umum Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"ABSOLUT DARIMANANYA KAMVRET, DIPIKIRIN DULU LAH."

" **ULANGI SEKALI LAGI DAIKI**."

Akashi mengucapkannya dengan penekanan di setiap katanya, membuat Aomine Dakian itu bungkam seketika, namun entah kenapa terlihat semburat merah di wajahnya yang _tan_ itu, ia membayangkan kulit mulus putih Akashi, dengan teriakan-teriakan Akashi mengalun di gym dengan mesranya. Aomine menggeleng-geleng 'kan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin dia belok hanya karna memikirkan itu! Ia sudah punya Mai-chan!

"Kalau gitu mari kita mulai 'nganu'ny—"

"Tu-Tunggu—nanodayo! Ini pertama kalinya aku setuju dengan Ahomine—nanodayo!"

Akashi yang murka, langsung menatap Midorima tajam, berani-beraninya si Tsundere Shooter Hijau itu memotong perkataan Akashi, minta digunting rupanya. Pake acara benerin kacamata yang melorot lagi, dan apa-apaan itu muka _blushing_ miliknya? Jangan-jangan dia membayangkan yang macam-macam seperti Aomine?

"Lagipula Akashi bisa sakit pinggang—nanodayo! Bu-Bukannya aku peduli—nanodayo!" ucap Midorima layaknya dokter. Tanpa menyadari darah segar yang mengalir dari kedua hidungnya bagaikan air terjun.

Tampaknya makhluk Ero di dunia ini bukan hanya Aomine pemirsa!

"Midorimacchi kau mimisan— _ssu_." Ujar Kise sambil menawar 'kan tisu kepada Midorima yang langsung diambil secara agresif kepada Midorima. Kise lalu merasa pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang, Kise menengok mendapati mantan kapten Teikou yang menatap Akashi dengan serius.

"Akashi, kurasa kau harus ke dokter. Mungkin kau terbentur sesuatu hingga otakmu tidak berfungsi dengan baik, bisa jadi ada gangguan di otakmu saat terjadi guncangan tersebut, membuatmu ingin melakukan hal yang aneh." Penjelasan panjang lebar itu membuat Kise melongo. Sejak kapan Nijimura jadi pintar ngomong begini?

"Aku tidak terbentur apapun senpai, lagipula kalau kita melakukan itu, kita bisa mengingat nama para anggota dengan baik 'kan?" jelas Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut, Nijimura langsung ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tiang ring basket terdekat, tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran tuan muda dari keluarga Akashi itu. Nijimura menatap Akashi dengan sayu sambil tertawa kecut, memang mereka bisa mengingat nama mereka masing-masing dengan baik setelah itu, tapi gak gitu juga caranya!

"Memangnya Nijimura-senpai nggak pernah nganu?" tanya Akashi dingin. Membuat satu panah imajiner menusuk tepat ke arah NIjimura. Mendengar ini Aomine tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"Mana mungkin 'kan? Ia itu masih kecil Akashi! Ga usah ditanyain segala." Sahut Aomine sambil berusaha meredakan tawanya. Dan membuat panah imajiner menusuk Nijimura untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Pasti kalau mau begituan dia bakalan ditampar dulu sama cewe! BHUAHAHAH!"

 ** _Ctik._**

Perempatan siku sudah terlihat di dahi Nijimura, ia mengepalkan kepalan tangannya, dan melihat ke arah Aomine.

 ** _Dzing!_**

"Phuah!"

Batin Nijimura sudah meninju Aomine yang menertawakannya tersebut. Nijimura berusaha menenangkan dirinya, dan tersenyum bebek.

 **Ah, sudah, Nijimura sudah lelah.**

Padahal ia hanya berniat melindungi sang kapten pendek yang ia pilih. Rasanya ia menyesal.

" Padahal Nganu itu yang terbaik Nijimura-senpai." Tambah Kuroko sambil tersenyum dengan efek Bling-bling yang membuat Aomine mencakar dinding gym dan juga retaknya kacamatanya Midorima. Aomine menengok horor dengan gerakan patah-patah ke arah Akashi,

"OI AKASHI TEME! KAU MENGAJARI APA SAMPAI KUROKO TIDAK POLOS LAGI!?"

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya, kedua matanya menatap Aomine tidak setuju,

"Aku mendidik Tetsuya dengan baik." Jawab Akashi sambil mengangguk, dan membentuk pose berpikir, "Bahkan aku mengajari Tetsuya tentang ini dengan baik." Tambah Akashi dengan memasang muka bangganya, dan saat itu juga Midorima histeris.

"KAU TIDAK MENGELAKNYA—NANODAYO!?"

" _Hai_. Akashi mengajarkanku dengan sangat baik." Tegas Kuroko sambil mengangguk.

"...Kuroko diajarkan.." ucap Nijimura sambil memikir kannya,

"Bahkan ini masih dasarnya saja Nijimura- _senpai_." Tegas Kuroko lagi, membuat semua mata mengarah kepadanya,

 ** _"...hah?"_**

"Benar Tetsuya, aku bangga karna kau mengerti." Ucap Akashi tersenyum dengan senyum bangga. "Akan kubelikan 'hadiah' sepulang latihan."

" _Hai_. Terimakasih Akashi." balas Kuroko dengan sangat bahagia, dengan efek bunga mekar disekelilingnya.

Aomine, Nijimura dan Midorima terdiam dan wajah mereka menggelap.

"APA MAKSUDNYA NANODAYO!?"

"OI AKASHI TEME!"

"JAUHKAN KUROKO DARI AKASHI—NANODAYO!"

"TAKKAN KUBIARKAN KAU PULANG DENGANNYA TETSU!"

"Hidoi desu, Aomine-kun."

"HAAH? TETSU! KURASA AKU PERLU MENYETTING OTAKMU!"

Sementara itu Murasakibara dan Kise hanya menatap perdebatan sengit di depan mereka,

"Sebenarnya mereka ngomongin apa sih—ssu?" tanya Kise bingung, ia lalu menengok ke arah Murasakibara yang sedang mencuri kesempatan memakan potato chipsnya, Murasakibara mengangkat bahunya, dan menatap ke arah mereka dengan malas.

Kise lalu menghela nafas, dan mengacak rambut blondenya, ia merasa seperti dikeluarkan dari percakapan mereka yang terkesan dewasa, iris kuning milik Kise melihat ke arah mereka lagi, yang membuat Kise sweat drop,

"Mereka ngapain—ssu? Kayak penandaan kekuasaan..."

"Tapi aku mau 'hadiah' Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun." Pinta Kuroko memelas kepada Aomine yang menjauh 'kannya dengan Akashi yang berada 50 senti dari mereka, Aomine menatap tajam ke arah Kuroko,

"Lepaskan aku Midorima, Tetsuya kelihatan tersiksa." Perintah Akashi yang ditolak mentah-metah oleh Midorima, yang malah mengurungnya lebih dalam dalam pelukannya,

"Ah Mouuuuuu! Aku merasa paling gak dianggep disini—ssu!" teriak Kise frustrasi, ia sudah tidak tahan melihat pembicaraan mereka yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Kise mengacak rambutnya kesal. Akashi yang melihat ini hanya tersenyum dengan getir ke arah Kise. Yang mulai menangis buaya.

"Mau kuajari Ryouta?" tawar Akashi yang membuat Aomine menatap tajam Akashi.

"Iya—ssu!" rengek Kise sambil cemberut. Akashi tertawa kecil, dan mulai menjelaskan,

"Jadi maksudku, aku akan memanggil nama mereka satu-satu, dan mereka cukup _menganu_ yang keras, agar bisa kedengaran."

Mendengar itu, Kise malah semakin merengek,

"Akashicchi bisa lebih detail? Aku ga ngerti—ssu!" ujar Kise sambil menangis buaya. "Trus _Nganu_ itu apa—ssu?"

Aomine, Midorima dan Nijimura kelabakan, muka mereka memerah, bagaimana caranya mereka menjelaskan kepada seseorang yang masih polos seperti Kise? Mereka tidak mau merusak kanvas putih bersih dan berkualitas itu dengan warna kotor tentunya! Apalagi dia itu model!

sementara Akashi dan Kuroko saling bertatapan, dan Akashi menjawab dengan penjelasan yang panjang.

"Nganu itu maksudnya Ngabsen Ryouta. nganu juga ada yang memakainya sebagai kata ganti kerja atau kata ganti barang ke-2 , aku hanya sedang menerapkannya bersama Tetsuya."

"...hee~ gitu ya— _ssu_ , rada ambigu sih." Ujar Kise sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang ga gatal. Sebenarnya ia agak tidak mengerti,

 ** _.krik._**

Aomine dan Midorima kemudian melepaskan Akashi dan Kuroko. Muka mereka berdua memucat, ternyata mereka mengalami salah paham dengan kata ambigu dari Akashi, betapa memalukannya! Bahkan Midorima yang lebih pintar dari Aomine juga terjebak kesalahpahaman!? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Pa-padahal Oha Asa bilang hari ini hari baik—nanodayo."

"...tch. Lebih baik aku membaca majalah Mai-chan."

"Haah, bilang daritadi kek Akashi, kan ga bakalan serusuh tadi." Ucap Nijimura lega, ia mengusap kepala Akashi dan Kuroko, ternyata Akashi dan Kuroko tidak sekotor apa yang ia pikirkan. Hanya salah pengertian penggunaan kata saja. Setidaknya ia bersyukur.

"Jadi aku boleh nganu?" tanya Akashi.

Semuanya hanya mengangguk lemah, mengingat kata ambigu yang keluar dari mulut Akashi.

* * *

Extra :

"Trus Hadiah dari Akashi itu apa ?" tanya Aomine kepada Kuroko. Kuroko menengok,

"Memangnya apalagi selain Vanilla shake, Aomine-kun mikir jorok ya?"

"Siapa yang ga mikir mesum di situasi ambigu? Bahkan dia aja sampai terbawa." bela Aomine pada dirisendiri sambil menunjuk Midorima yang masih blushing,

"J-Jangan menyeretku dalam hal ini nanodayo!"

* * *

* ** _penjelasan_** : Nganu adalah sebuah kata dengan cakupan arti yg luas dan arbiter. , Ada juga yang bilang kalo anu itu dari bahasa sansekerta yang artinya orang (berkepala) Sampai saat ini arti Nganu itu belum jelas, tapi yang pasti nganu itu dari bahasa Jawa, dan banyak orang yang mengartikannya dalam artian negatif.

Maaf kalau misalnya ada yang menyinggung . QwQ Ran tidak bermaksud.

Yah mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dari fanfic ini. :'D Author jadi ragu mau upload ini atau ga,

 ** _Review?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _V_**


End file.
